warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Invicta
]] The Legio Invicta is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding or from what world they hail from, though it is believed that they were founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'War of Lochrisus (412.M35)' - The War of Lochrisus (also known as Execution K494103) was the first campaign conducted on the world of Oreste by the Legio Invicta. This was a rare circumstance in which the Legio disobeyed an Imperial edict. Warmaster Gallivant ordered the Legio Invicta to the world of Shackropal, to stem a swarming by the xenos Lethids. Princeps Maximus Pietor Gearhart refused, claiming it would be a waste of his war engines' time and materiel. The Shakropal sun went nova the next year, and the Lethids were immolated without need of Imperial intervention. Instead, Gearhart chose to disobey the Warmaster in direct violation of orders to help the beleaguered Forge World of Oreste. Their decision proved to be the correct one, as they saved that Forge World from the encroaching Forces of Chaos. *'Beltran Cluster Persecution (771-779.M41)' - The Beltran Cluster Persecution was an eight-year-long campaign (seven years of actual combat) executed against the Eldar in the Beltran Cluster. The campaign was a success but the Legio Invicta suffered the loss of 8 Titans to the subtle, graceful Titans of the Eldar. *'Persecution of Warmaster Hengis (741.M41)' - Once again the Legio countermanded an Imperial edict when their Princeps Maximus was forced to disobey the clinically insane Imperial Warmaster Hengis on Talphus VII. The Legio Invicta were ordered, eventually, to annihilate the insane Warmaster and the forces that followed him. This Imperial action against one of the Emperor's own was kept quiet and all records of it were kept sequestered within the Imperial archives by order of the Inquisition. *'Defence of Orestes (779.M41)' - The Defence of Orestes was the second campaign conducted by the Legio Invicta. En route to take part in the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, the Legio once again came to the aid of their fellow Adeptus Mechanicus military units to help defend the Forge World of Orestes from a large force of Traitor Titans. The Legio provided 49 Titans plus a Skitarii force in support of Orestes' defence from the Forces of Chaos. Titans from the lauded Legio Tempestus provided a token force but they were not at full strength, and were barely able to match the enemy forces unleashed upon Orestes. The Warmaster’s constant demands had drained the Orestes Forge of resources and units, leaving them weak in the face of the Chaotic attack. To make matters worse, during the campaign several Orestes Magi attempted sedition against the Imperial Planetary Governor, forcing the Legio Invicta to chose sides. Bound by their sacred oaths to the Emperor and the Imperium, inevitably, the Legio chose to support the Imperial Governor and forced the Orestes Magi to recant their attempt at rebellion. Notable Titans *''Ajax Excelsus - A ''Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Cour Valant'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Divinitus Monstrum'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Dominatus Victrix ''- A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Invictus Antagonistes'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Sicarian Faero'' - A Warlord-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Philopos Manix ''- 'A ''Reaver-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *Lupus Lux '''- A Warhound-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Martial Nox ''- A Warhound-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Morbius Sire'' - A Warhound-class Titan of the Legio Invicta *''Raptus Solemnus'' - A Warhound-class Titan of the Legio Invicta Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Invicta's colours are unknown and not recorded in current Imperial records. Legion Badge The Legio Invicta's badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Titanicus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium